The investigators assembled in the DF/HCC Prostate Cancer SPORE have a substantial record in mentorship and development of junior faculty working in the prostate cancer field (detailed below). The goal of the Career Development Award Program of our SPORE is to build upon this record and continue a formal process for the identification, selection, funding, and mentoring of individuals pursuing careers in the study of the basic, translational, and clinical aspects of prostate cancer. We will set aside $100,000 per year for the Career Development Awards. This will be supplemented with an additional $175,000 in the form of institutional support from the DFCI Prostate Cancer Fund, MGH, and the Prostate Cancer Walk. Up to two individuals will be awarded each year as much as two years of funding at $50,000 per year. The award will facilitate the research and development of independence of basic, translational, and clinical investigators within the DF/HCC Prostate Cancer Program. Thus, candidates will be fellows, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty within the various training programs across the Harvard campus. It is our goal to attract, mentor and assure the success of several CDA recipients. Success herein is defined as the development of physician/scientists in training to independent investigators.